La ultima noche
by Marieth
Summary: El día de hoy por fin se ha terminado todo para nosotros, ya no podemos seguir juntos sin herirnos el uno al otro... no quieres dejarme, quieres al menos sentir mi piel una vez más, por eso... esta noche será la última... la última noche.


Aquí me encuentro esperando por tu llegada. Ya es costumbre que me tengas esperando al menos media hora. Estoy cansado de tu actitud egoísta, siempre me dices que estoy equivocado, que tú me amas y respetas.

Eso no es verdad.

En esta relación el único que queda satisfecho eres tú, te sientes pleno al saber que soy solo tuyo, eres feliz alejándome de todo el mundo, estas contento de controlar por completo mi vida.

¡Ya basta!

A pesar de que fuiste el primero en tener mi amor y mi cuerpo no eres mi dueño, o al menos ya no te considero como tal. Entiende que necesito de mis amigos y mi familia, no puedo encerrarme en el departamento a esperarte desnudo en la cama con los brazos y las piernas abiertas. No soy un adorno o un objeto al que puedes usar a tu gusto.

Extraño al antiguo tú ¿sabías?

Necesito al hombre del cual me enamoré, aquel que era atento conmigo, el que me respetaba, ese que me hacía sentir en el cielo con sus caricias y besos, quiero al hombre que me protegía con sus brazos, a ese que me enloquecía con sus palabras…quiero a mi dulce amante.

Lástima que ahora seas alguien inseguro y violento… ¿me pregunto qué pudo haberte sucedido? Ahora no dejas que me acerque a mis amigos, me celas de manera estúpida y exagerada, me gritas y casi me golpeas cada que te digo que eres un salvaje y que no eres el hombre que amo, te has encargado de cortarme las alas, has destrozado mis sueños y anhelos… Nos has sumergido a ambos en un infierno… Quiero salir de él ¿sabes?...Quiero volver a vivir con una sonrisa en la cara, esa que tu te has encargado de borrar a base de palabras hirientes y celos sin motivo.

¡Me has decepcionado!

Creía que eras alguien bueno y comprensivo, no solo apuesto. No sabes lo mucho que me gustaban tus ojos violáceos cuando me veían con deseo, adoraba tu mirada lujuriosa sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, deseo volver a sentir esos dedos delgados recorrer mis muslos, esos deliciosos labios devorando los míos, necesito aspirar el olor a madera que despide tu cuerpo, extraño que juegues con mi rubio y largo cabello, anhelo esas palabras cargadas de amor que me suspirabas mientras me poseías…

…Pero eso ya no volverá a ser.

Después de tanto tiempo he comprendido que esos tiempos ya no volverán. El día de hoy te he pedido por última vez que vuelvas a ser el hombre comprensivo y amable que eras, pero me has mandado al diablo… es tu última palabra. Escucho lo que me has dicho… he tomado una dolorosa decisión.

Al día siguiente te digo que lo mejor es terminar nuestra relación ya que es inútil seguir con algo que no tiene futuro. Tu semblante se ensombrece pero me das la razón. Antes de separarme de ti me pides una última noche, me suplicas con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, no puedo negarme a esta petición porque francamente también lo deseo… un último adiós en el que nuestros cuerpos se fundan por última vez. No perdemos tiempo y entramos en un hotel barato para darnos la última muestra de amor… Si, aun nos amamos, pero este amor ya es uno enfermizo que amenaza con destruirnos.

En aquella pequeña habitación comenzamos con el ritual olvidado, nos sacábamos la ropa con urgencia, pero no había rudeza en esos actos. Al quedar en completa desnudez nos admiramos como si fuera la última vez… no, era la última vez que contemplaría ese cuerpo delgado y fuerte, ese cabello largo y verdoso cayendo sobre tu espalda. Me dirigiste hacia la cama con esa delicadeza que ya no acostumbras usar, te tumbaste sobre mí mostrándome por primera vez tus ojos llenos de lágrimas. A los pocos segundos comenzaste a devorar mi piel y mis labios, en ese momento lloré de felicidad porque me estabas mostrando al antiguo tú una última vez antes de separarnos definitivamente; esas caricias llenas de amor, deseo y pasión desenfrenada, esas palabras dulces que llegan a mis oídos en forma de suspiros mientras me haces tuyo.

Es una lástima que hayas decidido no mostrar esta cara tuya hace unos meses, si lo hubieras hecho no te estaría diciendo adiós ahora que nuestra última noche juntos ha terminado.

Te separaste de mí con lentitud dándome un último beso, caminaste hacia la pequeña mesa que se encontraba junto a la ventana y tomaste unas cosas, no pude ver qué. Regresaste a mi lado con dos copas llenas de vino, me ofreciste una y brindamos por la felicidad del otro.

Mi amado Envy se sentó frente a la mesa a escribir, le pregunté sobre esas palabras que estaba plasmando en el papel; él se levantó de la silla y me sonrió con dulzura, cosa que casi nunca hacía, estaba aún desnudo pero parecía no importarle mostrarme su anatomía, sobre el papel tan solo me dijo: "Esas palabras no son de relevancia para ti mi querido Edward, tan solo sentimientos míos que planeo compartir con el mundo. Ahora duerme, debes estar cansado". Le obedecí, me sentía adormilado y no dudé en tumbarme en la cama, perdiendo así todo sentido de lo que ocurría en mí alrededor.

El sonido de pasos y voces me despertó, abrí los ojos y me encontré con varias personas que se encontraban de pie frente a la cama, observándome con detenimiento; trato de cubrir mi cuerpo pues todavía estoy desnudo…

¡No puedo moverme!

¿¡Qué está pasando!?

Estoy confundido, la cama está húmeda y un olor metálico se puede percibir. Esos hombres, al parecer policías, no dejan de tomar fotografías de la habitación, luego se dirigen al diminuto baño de la habitación y toman más fotografías, por último tomas fotografías mías. ¡Esto es vergonzoso! Ni siquiera me hacen caso cuando les suplico que paren, desisto en mis intentos de detenerlos y me dedico a observar con impotencia.

Uno de esos hombres sale al pasillo y regresa con dos tipos más, estos llevan uniformes con el emblema y las siglas del forense… ¿Acaso alguien ha muerto? Los hombres del forense entran al baño y después de unos minutos salen cargando una bolsa enorme y la depositan en una camilla que han traído consigo, lo más probable es que hayan sacado un cuerpo.

Uno de los policías examinaban los objetos de la habitación hablaba con el que parecía estar a cargo, decía que había encontrado una nota y a continuación la leyó con claridad y lentitud:

"_No te espantes al vernos, tan solo somos dos personas que han consumado su amor hasta el último nivel._

_Él, mi amado Edward, decía querer dejarme… eso no puede ser posible ya que ninguno de los dos puede vivir sin el otro; está claro que solo está confundido. Aunque son mentiras sus palabras no puedo dejar de sentir miedo._

_Por eso he decidido que, si él ya no quiere seguir viviendo a mi lado entonces moriremos los dos._

_Esta noche nos hemos pertenecido por última antes de partir al otro mundo. Ambos hemos dejado nuestros cuerpos, pero nuestras almas estarán atadas por toda la eternidad._

_Lo siento mucho si te molesta Ed, pero si no eres mío en vida serás mío en la muerte. ¡Me entregarás hasta la última gota de tu sangre como una ofrenda! Así te perdonaré las palabras tan dolorosas que me dirigiste. _

_Nos veremos y amaremos en el otro mundo._

_Atte. Envy."_

¿Entonces por eso están esos hombres en la habitación? Envy se ha suicidado.

¿¡Qué sucede ahora!? ¡No me toquen! Los hombres del forense se acercan y me levantan un poco para ponerme dentro de esa enorme bolsa donde se transportan los cadáveres. ¿¡Pero qué no se dan cuenta de que estoy vivo!? ¡No cierren la bolsa! ¡Estoy vivo!

Trato inútilmente de mover mis brazos y piernas para impedirles sus acciones, no puedo levantar ni un dedo.

¿Acaso verdaderamente estoy muerto?


End file.
